


starry eyed, i get lost

by dhabitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (they're silver and sound nice), M/M, Odd socks, graphic depictions of whales, p sure I used a semi colon wrong in the summary but we, ship to wreck by fatm, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhabitude/pseuds/dhabitude
Summary: Draco has to go back to his mothers; Harry won't shut up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	starry eyed, i get lost

"Remind me," Harry's voice was muffled in Draco's chest. It was a Friday; they'd had a curry for tea. Takeaway Fridays. "Teddy needs a new broom."

Draco hummed. He was half asleep by now, surely, and Harry was sure that if he lifted his hand up there would be a little line of drool by Draco's mouth. "Mum wants me home." Oh no, he was awake. Getting up now, too, all long pale plains, red creases from Harry's cheap bed sheets sorting his back.

The sun was setting, a sliver of light bracketing Draco in yellow, gold. "Don't let the curtain catch you."

"I've been here before." Rare was it for a Malfoy to be sweet, Harry was sure of this. He'd met Narcissa in places that weren't dark forests and she was cold, always a step away from the world. 

"I know." A brief kiss upon a forehead before Draco pulled on Harry's (Ron's) orange Cannons jersey, faded and bobbly. "Teddy doesn't need a new broom, you got him one in January."

"Oh."

Draco hummed, eyebrows furrowing. "What was it I said?"

Harry shrugged, imperceptible apart from the noise his sheets made. "What's with the long face?"

A pale hand waving in Harry's eyeline, and he was laughing quietly at the look of disgust on Draco's face. "Shush." Draco sneered. "You're horrible. Truly. Don't use those sleeping pills, they mess with your head."

"I think they're fine."

"Well," Draco said, turning away to fiddle with his hair in Harry's mirror, shooing away her comments. "God, I hate this thing. Anyways, they mess with my head if they mess with yours."

"Oh yeah?" It was October, and Harry's toes were getting cold. "Pass some socks."

"No. They mess with me because when you're asleep you dream."

"I had one where we were a pair of whales." Harry offered, rolling his toes under the duvet. "The kind that sing. You sounded better than me and I think that's why I liked it so much."

"As a whale?" Draco scoffed here, throwing a sock onto the bed from off the floor. "All big and bloated? I'm sure I smelt ever so."

Harry hummed. "Whales don't have noses. You were silver. You looked like my patronus. I think I would love you even if you were a big, fat, smelly whale. Especially so."

Draco was now walking around the room, adjusting pens and books and papers. Wasting time, filling it up, humming to Harry. He smiled here, over his shoulder. "Your patronus is a stag. That's not an aquatic mammal. Honestly, I don't know what those muggles teach you but good gosh." His voice was clipped and tight and it vibrated, happy and pleased. 

Harry smiled. "They can change. It's a little whale now, floats around my head."

"Luna's jumps in the sky." He was referencing her little hare. He loved it quite a bit, Harry had learnt.

"Mine swims, floats, flies." Harry had one hand supporting his head as he looked at Draco. "You glow, you know?"

Draco laughed, coming over and crawling onto the bed. He toed his shoes off but kept his socks on, one black and probably very expensive and one red and green, part of a Christmas pair. It belonged to Harry, of course. His voice was low and soft, barely more than a whisper. "Stop being such a sap, would you?"

"No."

Draco rolled his eyes, flopping down onto the bed. "Mother wants me to go home sometime this week."

"Yes." Harry said, one hand reaching down to play with a strand of white hair. "But you live here."

It had never been said, not really, never spoken. Draco's lips twitched, quickly and easily and Harry grinned.  
"You live here." He repeated, bending down to kiss a pale nose. It had a bump in if from a break; Harry had done it in fifth year. He found it sweet.

"I live here." Draco hummed, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this quite a bit, wrote it to help get out of this creative block I've got at the mo.  
> heavily insp. by ship to wreck by flo+the machine


End file.
